Pequena Escapada
by belovednephilim
Summary: O que haveria acontecido na noite em que Alec desaparecera para uma caminhada e voltara com uma mordida no pescoço? One-shot, Maglec / Malec, yaoi  boy x boy , lime.


**Disclamer:** Alec Lightwood , Magnus Bane e a série de livros "The Mortal Instruments" pertencem a talentosíssima Cassandra Clare Essa fanfiction tem apenas propósitos de entretenimento.

Dedico à raquelh e à minha gafanhota gaúcha tche! (rs) Mari liiinda, que sempre me acompanhou nos meus vícios de bookworm *-* adoro vcs ~

* * *

**"**_Alec olhou para longe:_

_- O que aconteceu com você? – Sua voz estava estranhamente contraída. _

_- Puxei uma briga com um bando de lobisomens. _

_Jace deslizou a camisa azul pela sua cabeça. Vestido, ele caminhou após Alec pelo corredor: _

_- Você tem alguma coisa em seu pescoço – ele observou. A mão de Alec voou para sua garganta. _

_- O quê?_

_- Parece como uma marca de uma mordida, – Jace disse – O que você estava fazendo à noite toda, afinal?_

_- Nada. – Como uma beterraba vermelha, sua mão ainda apertava seu pescoço, Alec caminhou pelo corredor. Jace o seguiu. – Eu fui caminhar no parque. Tentei limpar minha cabeça._

_- E correu para um vampiro? _

_- O quê? Não! Eu cai._

_- Em seu pescoço?_

_Alec fez um barulho, e Jace decidiu que era claramente melhor o assunto ser abandonado: _

_- Tudo bem, tanto faz. O que fez você precisar limpar a cabeça?**"**_

Jace havia desaparecido pelo corredor, deixando Alec para trás inundado em pensamentos. O garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis estava preocupado com ele, com toda aquela história sobre a Inquiridora, a traição de Hodge, do fato de Valentine estar na verdade vivo -– e ser pai de Jace.

Jace... Seu melhor amigo. Aquele que era quase como um irmão para Alec – um irmão impulsivo e irresponsável, verdade, mas também de grande coração – _o irmão que amava_.

_**Amava!**_ Instintivamente, sua mente pregou-lhe uma peça, fazendo-o se lembrar de Magnus Bane. Sentiu a quentura e o vermelho voltarem imediatamente às bochechas – era impossível lembrar-se de alguém como Magnus sem sentir-se quente, com o coração batendo mais forte no peito.

Não que eles estivessem saindo, ou algo do tipo – Alec tentou repreender aquelas sensações que o dominavam – apesar de Magnus ser divertido, ousado e, sobretudo, entender Alec de uma forma mais profunda que o próprio caçador de sombras o fazia. Sem falar em seus beijos...

Subitamente, Alec despertou do transe, dando pequenos tapas em sua face avermelhada. Achou melhor ir para o quarto antes que o pegassem pensando no bruxo e se metesse em mais problemas – não que sua família soubesse de sua... _relação_ com Magnus. E, se dependesse do garoto, continuariam assim porque não havia nada para se saber.

_*** * * **_**_flashback ___***** * ***

Era tarde. O jovem Alec Lightwood sabia disso, sabia que a hora para passeios noturnos já havia passado há muito, muito tempo – sobretudo quando estamos falando de um _nephilim_ completamente sozinho vagando pelas ruas desertas de Nova York – mesmo porque, havia um sujeito drenando sangue de downworlders à solta, e não seria nada legal encontrar com ele.

Alec tinha consciência de tudo isso, no entanto, munido com algumas lâminas serafim em seu cinto, uma pequena adaga e algumas runas de proteção ele decidira dar uma volta assim mesmo. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, e quanto mais longe fosse do Instituto, melhor.

Apesar de não possuir nenhum destino certo ao realizar a "fuga", seus pés acabaram guiando-o ao lugar que ele mais desejava estar naquele momento – numa rua de vários prédios que um dia foram industriais e que hoje pertenciam a artistas excêntricos possuidores de carros caros: O apartamento do alto bruxo do Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Com quem, querendo ou não, Alec sempre contava quando via ou a ele ou seus amigos em apuros.

Ao se dar conta de onde havia chegado, sentiu o corpo incandescer, como se o tivessem jogado num caldeirão de lava fervente. Seu coração parecia parado.

Tocou a campainha e esperou por uma resposta. Pareceram séculos. Provavelmente Magnus o enxotaria em dois tempos – ninguém no mundo deveria acordá-lo se não estivesse preparado para terríveis consequências, ele bem sabia.

Ou talvez, havia sempre aquela possibilidade, a possibilidade que, só em pensar, deixava Alec doente; "_Talvez ele não esteja em casa. Talvez ele esteja por aí, em uma grande festa downworlder, com alguma outra pessoa..."_ Cerrou os punhos para não fazer qualquer bobagem quando ouviu um clique – a porta sendo aberta.

- Eu espero que quem quer que tenha interrompido meu sono de beleza se julgue muito importante. Se minha majestosa face ficar cheia de rugas e marcas, eu vou... Alec? – O crescente mau-humor do downworlder transformou-se em alegria imediata **-–** O que faz aqui tão tarde?

Magnus colocou suas mãos na cintura, num misto de contida felicidade e exasperação. Ele usava um longo robe de seda lilás, aberto até a cintura – só o Anjo sabia o que havia por baixo, os olhos de Alec não conseguiam captar nenhuma barra de calça. Corara.

O cabelo do feiticeiro estava enrolado numa grande toalha branca com desenhos de pequenos unicórnios roliços e seus chifres róseos. Alec achou que aquela "decoração" eram extremamente... _Exagerados_. Mesmo para alguém como Magnus.

Ao perceber que o bruxo o observava com um brilho malicioso nos olhos esverdeados e pupilas afiadas como as de um felino, sentiu-se encabular mais uma vez:

- Eu, bem... Eu fui dar uma volta para acalmar os ânimos e acabei por aqui – sorriu, um tanto sem jeito.

- Entre, entre. Todo esse vento frio acaba com minha pele.

Alec entrou, um tanto tímido – ele só ficava assim perto de Magnus, quando estavam sozinhos – rejeitando o majestoso sofá sentando-se num dos cantos da sala pequena e empoeirada.

- Quer alguma coisa? Café, talvez algumas batatinhas... Embora eu ache que há essa hora elas podem estar frias e desagradáveis; se ainda houver alguma – Magnus pensou alto, com o indicador de unhas longas e coloridas sobre os lábios, mais para si mesmo.

Tirando as enormes unhas, ele estava sem um pingo de maquiagem, Alec percebeu. Não que fizesse muita diferença – Magnus era sempre Magnus, e o cabelo colorido espetado provavelmente estava escondido sob a toalha – mesmo assim, era a primeira vez que Alec se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão... simples.

- Eu só quero conversar. – Disse por fim, com um dar de ombros.

- OK então – Magnus sentou-se no chão ao lado de Alec e a grande toalha acabou por escorregar, seus cabelos ouriçados à vista. O bruxo não se deu o trabalho de colocá-la de volta.

Sentindo-se seguro só por Magnus estar ao seu lado – o calor de seu corpo próximo ao dele – Alec começou.

De um jeito rápido e um tanto sôfrego, o jovem caçador de sombras falou sobre Jace, sobre Hodge e até sobre Clary. E falou de si mesmo – coisas que não se atrevia a contar para mais ninguém.

Quando finalmente acabou, sentia-se um tanto aliviado. Olhou para Magnus, que estava encarando o teto empoeirado de seu apartamento, como se buscasse inspiração. Alec apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros do bruxo distraidamente. Magnus tentou controlar as batidas mais rápidas do seu coração, enquanto afagava os cabelos do garoto nephilim, ambos sem se encarar.

Ele resolveu se manifestar, não sem ciúmes:

-Você sabe, o Jace... É só um garotinho bobo que ainda não percebeu que é praticamente um adulto. Mas, apesar de ser desagradável, sarcástico e...

Alec poderia ter ficado furioso, mas acabou sorrindo:

-Não consegue elogiar ele, não é?

-Posso afirmar que é pessoal.

-Você pode? – Alec corou.

-Claro – Magnus deu de ombros – Porque ele possui uma coisa que eu quero muito, mesmo sem perceber. A falta de tato é...

O bruxo não continuou, pois fora interrompido pelos lábios de Alec. Eles pareciam um tanto tensos no início, mas ao sentir a mão do bruxo delicadamente em seus ombros, relaxou. Era a abertura que Magnus queria, era o tipo de coisa que ele _desejava com fervor_ sempre que encarava aquele par de olhos azuis.

Quando eles estavam junto dos outros caçadores de sombras, Alec tentava tratá-lo com toda frieza possível, fingir que não se importava com ele. Magnus ficava um tanto chateado, mas sabia que era por Jace. _Sempre por Jace. _Entretanto, se ele o beijava daquela forma, alguma coisa ele deveria sentir; "_Talvez... Com um pouco mais de tempo..._" o alto feiticeiro sempre pensava. Era um tanto piegas para ele, que já vivera mais de setecentos anos, que já tivera milhares e milhares de companhias agradáveis. Mas Alec era...

Toda razão de Alec parecia embaçada. Ele simplesmente não podia pensar direito com Magnus beijando-o daquele jeito. O caçador de sombras podia afirmar que Magnus fazia verdadeiras _mágicas_ além do sentido literal da coisa. Corou. Alec corava a cada minuto quando estava a sós com o bruxo, mas não podia evitar... Ele simplesmente, não podia.

Magnus parecia ter mais de mil mãos – talvez ele pudesse – já que Alec sentia-se acariciado, ao mesmo tempo em que podia perceber as mãos arrancando-lhe todas as suas defesas. _Literalmente_.

Magnus praguejou em pensamento, enquanto retirava o cinto de Alec com todas aquelas lâminas e armas de nephilim; "_Pelo criador do glitter, ele precisvaa mesmo de tanta parafernália!"_. Antes que pudessem perceber, eles estavam deitados, esparramados no chão duro – Magnus por cima de Alec, insinuando-se para ele enquanto se beijavam, separavam-se por um pouco de ar e encaravam-se, com uma paixão derretida nos olhos que não podiam evitar voltarem aos beijos sufocantes.

Eles viviam uma espécie de paixão proibida no século XXI, e Magnus sabia – isso tornava tudo mais excitante, na verdade. Quando estavam juntos desse modo o magnífico _warlock _até perdoava todas as coisas que Alec fazia com ele – ou deixava de fazer, se analisasse por outro ângulo. Nessas horas de intimidade, quem fazia pequenas maldades era o bruxo.

Alec sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir dentro do peito – junto com um incômodo muito peculiar no baixo-ventre que ele preferia nem pensar sobre – se ficasse mais vermelho do que estava, era capaz de entrar em ebulição por completo. Sentia que os lábios de Magnus provavam cada pedaço de sua pele branca e cheia de pequenas cicatrizes com grande deleite – O downwolrder começara por seu pescoço, com uma forte mordida que fizera o outro garoto arquear as costas, num pedido puramente corporal. Magnus estava perto de seu abdômen agora, e Alec podia ouvir uma risada realmente maldosa escapar levemente de seus lábios.

Quando o garoto nephilim cogitou dizer para o outro se apressar, Magnus voltara aos seus lábios, deixando o um tanto frustrado. O _warlock_ provocou:

-Você me quer? Se me quer... Diga. – sussurrara.

Mas era um _disparate_! Alec jamais adimitiria que precisava _tanto assim _dele – embora, em seu íntimo, soubesse que precisava. Ele jamais diria a Magnus o que ele queria ouvir, mesmo que lhe custasse...

-Faça – ouviu-se dizer febrilmente, sem qualquer controle.

O bruxo gargalhou, beijando-o vorazmente, Alec ora acariciava-lhe as costas – já não havia sobrado muita coisa do roupão no corpo de Magnus – ora bagunçava-lhe os cabelos de puxando-os como numa súplica silenciosa. O alto feiticeiro sentou o companheiro e descendo seu rosto lentamente à cintura de Alec, a antecipação tornando a espera praticamente mortal – nenhum demônio conseguia desestabilizar as defesas do caçador de sombras como Magnus o fazia – talvez ele fosse isso. Seu demônio particular, cuja missão era atormentá-lo, fazê-lo perder as estruturas.

Quanta presunção! Podia ouvir em sua mente, como se Magnus o respondesse. Falando no _diabo_, o feiticeiro estava realmente perto de seu alvo agora, abrindo o zíper do outro garoto com uma lentidão exagerada, perturbadora. Alec estava quase enlouquecendo, quando sentiu algo vibrar.

-O... O quê? – pareceu acordar, atordoado – É o meu...

-Magnus tratou de lhe fechar o zíper, com um suspiro exagerado. Mexeu em algum dos bolsos de Alec lhe trazendo o pequeno aparelho nas mãos – Aqui.

O jovem respirou fundo antes de atender, um tanto contrariado:

-Alô? – Magnus desancava sobre seu colo agora, os cabelos mais desordenados que o normal – _se é que isso era possível_. E uma expressão de tédio sobre os olhos verdes.

**-MÃE!** – O tom de Alec subiu umas duas oitavas, Magnus franziu as sobrancelhas.

_- Alexander Lightwood, pelo Anjo, onde diabos você está!_ – Maryse Lightwood parecia desesperada. Alec pensou que as palavras 'anjo' e 'diabos' não deveriam estar na mesma frase, mas a despeito disso, apenas respondeu:

- Eu saí pra dar uma volta mãe, clarear os pensamentos, sabe...

- NÃO ME IMPORTA ONDE VOCÊ SE ENFIOU, FAÇA O FAVOR DE VOLTAR PARA CASA. – Ela inspirou e expirou, tentando se acalmar – Você sabe a situação que nos encontramos e fica dando passeios noturnos sem qualquer responsabilidade. Eu esperava esse comportamento de Jace, não de você.

O caçador de sombras massageou as têmporas, um tanto cansado. Magnus levantou-se num salto gracioso e desapareceu pelo corredor. Alec sentiu um pouco de culpa, mas tentou reprimir isto.

Quando sua mãe finalmente terminou meia dúzia de impropérios em latim e suplicá-lo para nunca mais fazer isso, ele murmurou qualquer coisa em afirmação e desligou, levantando-se. Começou a recolocar o cinto e suas armas, um tanto vermelho por relembrar dos últimos instantes – não que tivesse sido a primeira vez que ele e Magnus tivessem "dado uns amassos", mas hoje eles quase foram _mais além_. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade Alec tremeu um pouco – de ansiedade ou temor, não sabia dizer.

Ao terminar de tirar a poeira das calças e das costas da blusa, virou-se para ver Magnus voltando, robe amarrado na cintura novamente, com algum pequeno objeto prateado na mão esguia. _Mão essa que arranhou toda a sua pele nos últimos segundos_. Alec evitou uma nova onda de vermelho se apossar de todo seu rosto.

-Tem de ir, certo? –Magnus aprendera a esperar, a ser paciente e aceitar aquilo que Alec lhe oferecia, pouco a pouco.

O nephilim anuiu, não confiando em sua voz para falar qualquer coisa.

-Bem, vá para a casa com cuidado, certo? – outro sinal afirmativo – Eu ouvi rumores de estupradores soltos por aí, e tudo isso... – ele piscou, não sem um sorriso.

A tentativa de Alec de parar de corar fora por água abaixo.

Magnus deu de ombros, com divertimento, colocando o pequeno objeto nas mãos de Alec.

O nephilim reconheceu o objeto como uma chave.

-É uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento, caso você se perca por aí de novo. Da próxima vez, você pode me fazer uma _surpresa agradável_, quem sabe... O meu quarto não é muito longe, então...

Os olhos de Alec pareciam saltar das órbitas em terror absoluto, a face completamente tomada de uma coloração que se aproximava do _roxo_.

Magnus deu uma gargalhada sonora. Alec decidira guardar a pequena chave no bolso esquerdo de sua camisa negra – _perto de seu coração_.

-Te vejo por aí? – Alec terminou, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças de um jeito tímido.

-Claro. Talvez mais cedo do que você imagina. – Magnus apontou, dessa vez sem diversão. Alec entendera o que ele quis dizer.

-Eu te ligo – o bruxo anuiu, inclinando-se brevemente roçando os lábios nos de Alec.

-Que friio! Bem, eu vou entrar agora, ou amanhã vou acordar cheio de olheiras pretas horrorosas. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn não pode ter olheiras.

Alec sorriu, anuindo mais uma vez. Virando-se, acenou e voou para casa.

Ao chegar ao instituto, ouviu mais de meia hora de reclamações de Maryse, ele poderia suportar qualquer coisa, contanto que ela não soasse desconfiada.

Alec sabia que não conseguiria dormir – e ficar a mercê de sua inconsciência agora não seria boa coisa. Então pegou o elevador da grande catedral com sua mãe – ouvindo mais algumas observações aborrecidas e sobre a visita da Inquiridora que logo ocorreria – e se separaram ao chegar aos corredores. Maryse fora para a biblioteca, resolver seus próprios assuntos.

O garoto se dirigiu à cozinha, catou qualquer coisa na geladeira e sentou em uma cadeira próxima. Assim que a Inquiridora chegasse, fora instruído pela mãe a acordar Jace, caso ainda estivesse de pé, e era o que faria. O importante era que ninguém descobrisse sobre hoje. Ninguém, _**absolutamente ninguém**_, poderia saber o que ocorrera durante sua pequena _escapada_.

* * *

_Eu poderia colocar algo como "GENTE EU NÃO MORRI", mas eu quase morro nesses últimos dias do semestre e_e_

_Seriously, eu quase pensei que toda minha inspiração tinha secado, mas aí eu estava relendo o City of Ashes (mamãe me deu o CoB de presente de natal *-* n) às altas da noite e essa ideia me veio à mente. Perguntei a Cassie (sim, a autora, hihi) se minhas suspeitas do ALec estar com o Magnus ser a causa da mordidinha e ela me respondeu com um feliz e contente "of course!" EHUEHEUEHUEHEU e minha imaginação fangilr/fujoshi foi à mil._

_Não chega a ser um lemon, mas espero que gostem *-* vou colocar M aqui só por precaução, o ff é meio chato às vezes, ya know._

_Bom, é isso, espero que gostem *-* O trecho em itálico do começo é uma parte do quarto capítulo do segundo livro de "The Mortal Instruments", "City of Ashes" (ou cidade das cinzas, em português), e o resto partiu tudinho da minha mente pervertida. é_

_(BTW, eu vou apagar aquela porqueira deles - meu OTP - que só tem o prólogo daqui. Se algum dia a ideia me voltar, postarei novamente._

_Nos vemos numa próxima galáxia :* (logo vou dar uptade em Metamorfoses tbm, ok? Agora que estou de FERIÁAAAS, lol)_


End file.
